Riding Magic
by Waldomier
Summary: A story about a girl who comes to Hogwarts as a getaway, but ends up not getting very far. A few horse trems explained in the story. please R/R!!!!!!
1. Chpt 1

Disclaimer- I own the plot and Sadie. JK owns the rest so stop asking!

A/N- reading and PLEASE review when your done! I worked hard on this story and really would be happy if could do that little favor for me.

I sat alone in the dark room; my eyes never left the picture on the table in front of me. It was a picture of me, sitting on the back of a large, sixteen hand, chestnut gelding, named Magic. He had a white strip, snip, and star all in one. I sat upon his back, starring defiantly into the sun. I had no helmet on, but blue short-shorts under blue-green chaps, and a sleeveless white shirt. I remember those days. I sighed as I stood up and looked over my figure in my mirror. I was short for my age. I was also extremely skinny, where to the point of people asking me if I was anorexic. I mean, I wasn't that thin, I weight sixty-seven pounds! I was only eleven at that too. My soft red-brown curls fell down to my shoulder blades and I had the most unusual eyes. My left eye was blue-green, and talking so blue-green it's like the color you would get from a crayon, blue-green. My right eye was silver, like the got-it-from-a-hole-in-the-ground type of silver. I loved my looks.

The doorbell rang from down stairs and my dad called up the stairs to me. I was a very shy person and didn't have many friends. I lunged out of my room and down the stairs at lightening speed, to find myself looking into the blue eyes of a blonde haired women. She wore light purple robes, and had her hair pulled back into a braid.

"Ms. Sadie Dulve." She stated this with a matter-of-fact tone. "This is for you. To find the required items you'll need to go to London , to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. From there someone will direct you into action."

She said this all very fast and then handed me a thick yellow envelop.

Ms. S Dulve

Next Best Bedroom

39 Drakes Landing

Cokeworth

'Weird way to address a letter,' I thought to myself. No sooner had I sat down when the doorbell rang again. One of my only friends stood there looking a bit confused and happy at the same time.

"Got something to show you," Aggie said happily. She reached into her pocket and pulled a letter just like mine.

"Hey, I got one too!"

"Really? Did you read it yet?!"

"No..."

We went over to my living room and sat down on my couch. I attentively opened it up and pulled it out. What I saw made me want to laugh, but I didn't. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

(Oreder of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed.of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Dulve,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

"Tell me this is a joke?" I asked Aggie, turning to her.

"Nope. My mum has a second cousin that's a wizard." She smiled evilly. "I'm just glad I'll know someone when I go. My parents were shocked when I got my letter, But thats so cool that you have wizard blood too because you have double muggle parentage."

"Muggle?"

"Non magic people, But anyways, my parents are taking me Friday to get my stuff so you and you parents can come with us."

"We will, then." My dad had been listening, and I was glad, almost.

"So I can go then, right Dad?!"

"Of course."

~*****************************~

Friday came and went and we returned, exhausted form the long drive to London. I rumaged through my trunk in my room. Everything Was so interesting. My wand was my favorite item. I trifle through my books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Ardenius Jigger

Fascinating Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Arts Protection

By Preston Trembling 

When I wan done with them I pulled out my robes. All black, but one. My dress robe was pale yellow and looked good with all my features. I slipped it on and smiled. My hat, my glove, scales, potion ingredients, Astronomy diagram, and my wand. Thirteen inches exactly, beech wood, unicorn tail hair, springy, good for charm work, mahogany in color. I loved it. I knew this was going to be interesting. Me being a witch. I smiled at myself in the mirror thinking, 'Small, cute, and anorexic my eye! I'll show them all! Tomorrow, when I board that train- Well look out Hogwarts, 'cause Sadie's movin' in!'

A/N-I know it's short, but hey, what the heck, I might be a babbler, but not in my stories. I don't want to make it longer by adding non-coherent dribble. So do me a favor and review for me, k? Ciao!!!

~Waldomier~ 


	2. Chpt 2

A/N- Okay I obviously have some explaining to do. Lets see- Thanks to a friend; Lindsey; who I borrowed features from. Her eyes really were that color- multi colored so I borrowed them. But I took the hair brown-red curls from Amanda. Thanks babe. Horse terms- a snip is I white nose; a stripe is a thin white line down the face; and a star is a spot on the forehead. Cleared? I hope so anyhoo... on with the story!

"Did your dad say anything about how to get onto the train?" I asked uncertainly.

"No. He didn't"

I groaned. We had five minutes to get on the train before it left and we were standing in front of the barrier divider for nine and ten.

"We could ask someone." I offered.

"No way. Those so-called 'helpful' guards are just there for show. Their really mean." Aggie said nervously. 

Two boys walked right past us with trunks in front of them. Trunks and owls. I nudged Aggie and pointed to the boys who were looking nervously at the clock then the barrier. They seemed to be arguing about something. We got closer to hear what they had to say.

"Come on Skyler, we've got to get on the train or we're gonna miss it."

"I know that! Oh, lets see, shall we go one at a time or together?"

"Better make it together if we want a compartment without to many people in it."

"Right lets-" Aggie had poked the kid with wavy black hair in the back of the head.

"Excuse me, but we're new and don't know how to get onto the train and were wondering if you could help us." She smiled one of her charming smiles and the boys nodded.

"Follow us." Skyler said and walked casually towards the barrier. When all four of us had gotten to the barrier, we leaned against it. For a second, I didn't know why, but then fell right through.

"Oh that was cool!" I shouted. I reached forward to touch the barrier, and my hand went straight trough. "Cool!"

Aggie poked me in the shoulder and beckoned me forward towards where the guys were walking. We followed them up into an empty train compartment and the four of us worked the trunks into the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Obviously muggle born." Skyler said to his friend.

"Yep. Oh and by the way, I'm Ryan, and this is Skyler." Ryan had brown curls and blue eyes. (A/N all my characters have relations to some one I know so deal with me here!) 

~***************************~

We climbed off of the train and onto Hogsmeade station. "Firs' years over here!" A tall, shaggy faced old man with wild black beard and hair was calling. I was almost surprised to see Ryan and Skyler following nervously.

"No more 'n' four ter a boat. Right then-forward!"

We sailed across a lake surface for a minute before we reached a spot, where the shaggy guy shouted watch your heads. We all ducked as we made way under a curtain of ivy, which was hiding a large cliff face. The boats bumped gently into some type of undercove dock. From there we were led up and to the stairs of a large castle. The shaggy man knocked on the door and a very stern looking witch opened the door.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I can take them from here. Follow me please."

We did as she said because of the looks of this women, she was definatly not one to cross. She brought us into a large room barked at us to stand single file. We all slipped into line and she rambled on about houses and Hogwarts and everything else that went on around here. I was too nervous to pay attention. She then had us follow her into a room she called the Great Hall. It had four long tables with kids all in black sitting and watching. There was an old patched and frayed hat sitting on a three-legged stool. Suddenly, a rip by the brim of the hat opened up and the hat started to sing: 

__

Oh you my not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see, 

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head, 

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you 

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daringness and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, 

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, 

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, 

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin, 

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use anything,

To achieve their end.

So put me on, don't be afraid

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!

"Good. We only have to try the hat on. That's better then doing magic in front of the whole school or something."

I nodded my agreement with Aggie, as the noise calmed down a bit.

"When I call your name, you are to come forward, sit down, and try the hat on." Mcgongall called out to us. "Alters, Gloria!"

She walked forward, looking like she would throw up. This made more nervous then I already was. It was only a few more kids before my name was bellowed. I walked forward a slipped the hat down. It whispered lightly in my ear.

__

Sadie, Sadie, Sadie... Where ever shall I pit you?

Let me see, we have a good ambition, along with a fare share of bravery... But don't you worry now, the Sorting hat ahs yet to fail a placement... Well might as well be Gryffindor!

I walked over to the table with everyone clapping a and had a seat. A few kids later and Aggie joined me at Gryffindor. Followed almost at once by Sklyer and Ryan. Dumbledore had a few things to say, and then the dinner magically appeared. After dinner, Dubledore said a few last minute announcements, and sent us of to our dormitories. I took some time to get there, but we made. Aggie and I said our good nights to the boys and headed off for the girl's dorms. I fell into my large scarlet bed and fell asleep instantly.

__


End file.
